Judas Kiss
by DN0546
Summary: COMPLETE! Chapter 14! 5/28/09! A story about an affair between two characters starts out peaceful but turns deadly when someone has to pay the price. *WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH*
1. Deception

**TITLE: ****Judas Kiss**

**CHAPTER ONE**: **Deception**

----------

"Why don't you just quit your job and stay home with the kids? I can get another job and make the money for us. That's what a man is supposed to do."

Faith was sitting at the dining room table looking through the bills. Her cheeks were red because she was getting angry at what Fred was spatting about. He was standing behind the counter in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand and a newspaper in the other. This was becoming a weekly occurrence that he wanted her to quit her job. It was becoming a bit redundant. Faith let out a sigh and stood up then faced her husband.

"Fred, you're not gonna find another job that brings in 45 grand a year. And I'm not quitting my job." She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Snapple from the refrigerator. "I told you that I wasn't the stay at home wife type. You knew that I wanted to be a cop when we met."

"What about the kids?" Fred asked and looked at her face. "You don't know them. You see them maybe for an hour on weekdays before they go to school! Then on Saturdays a couple hours before YOU go to work! Then you're gone through the most important hours of their life!" By the end of his sentence he was yelling.

Faith looked at her husband and let out another annoyed sigh. "If I could switch to days I would! Do you want me to go back to working midnights?!"

"No! I want you to QUIT!" He screamed.

She shook her head and put the bottle down. "I'm not having this talk with you anymore. This is ridiculous." She looked at his face. "What do you want from me? That job that you hate so much pays the bills! No second job that you get is going to pay all of our bills! Then where are we gonna live?! Your parents house?! No Fred! No!"

"I can find a nicer job! I don't have to keep the delivery job!"

"Who's gonna hire you Fred?! You're not trained for anything that brings in more than 70 grand a year! You dropped out of school when you were 17! You don't have a diploma! You don't have a degree in anything!"

"I could go back to school Faith! There's always a way!"

"Oh yeah, go back to school Fred! Then I will be the only one working! That's smart." She shook her head.

"Why don't you just believe in me?! I'm your husband!"

"Because this is real life Fred! We don't live in some fairy land! We live in the real world! We live in New York and we can barely make rent some months!"

"Miracles can happen Faith! You're so wrapped up in your own tragedies at work that you don't have a belief system anymore! Now you're bitter about that bum of a partner of yours! You spend more time with him then you're own family and it's changed you! You don't even spend time with your kids when you have the time! You don't know anything about them!"

She stared at him and slowly shook her head. "I need to get out of here." She said softly and grabbed her coat and purse. Fred put his head down as his wife left and slammed the door behind her.

Emily came out of her bedroom and looked at the door then over at her father. "Where'd mom go?"

He cleared his throat and stood up straight. "Work."

The young teenager looked down at the watch on her wrist. "But it's only 12. She doesn't have to be at work until three." She looked at her father and could tell that they had been fighting. Fred's face was red and his nostrils were flared. "Oh." She said softly and turned around and walked back into her bedroom.

Faith was walking down the street and looked up at the sky. It seemed like it was going to start raining. She forgot her umbrella and her coat didn't have a hood on it. She let out a sigh and hugged the collar of her jacket because it was cold. Her destination wasn't too far so she kicked up her speed so she didn't get a drop of rain on herself.

The key entered the lock and Faith pushed the door open. She looked around the apartment and closed the door behind her. Faith shivered a little because it was warm inside the apartment. She removed her coat and tossed her keys and purse on the couch. Her shoes came off next and she walked over to the kitchen and looked over at the coffee pot. It had just made some fresh coffee and she grabbed a mug and poured herself a cup and added some creamer and sugar. Faith cleared her throat and walked down the hallway to the empty bedroom. The bed wasn't made and some odd clothes were thrown around the floor. She heard the shower on in the bathroom and the door was shut. She put her mug down on the dresser and began picking up the miscellaneous clothes, smelling them and either putting them in the dirty clothes hamper or hanging them in the closet.

The shower turned off and Faith looked toward the bathroom door. She ripped the black comforter off the bed and tossed it on the floor then stripped the bed of the sheets. She knew that they hadn't been changed in a while so she went to the hall closet and grabbed the burgundy sheets that she had bought a couple weeks before. Faith took them out of their packaging and put them on the queen size bed. The door opened to the bathroom and Faith looked over and grinned.

"Son of a bitch you scared me."

"Sorry, I was gonna call but was like two minutes away."

"Faith, don't make my bed. You're not my mother."

"Well I would but you never do and it drives me crazy." She put the comforter back on the bed and let out a sigh. "I'm surprised you're awake at this hour."

"I told you I was going to work out with Davis."

"Oh OK that explains why your clothes stunk like sweat." Faith sat down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. "Bos," she said softly and he looked over at her as he grabbed a pair of socks. "Fred and I got into a fight this morning."

He stopped what he was doing and looked over at her in surprise. "About what?" He asked and sat down next to her. "Does he know about us?"

"I don't think so." She laid back on the bed and rubbed her forehead. "He wants me to quit my job and stay home with the kids." He snorted and stood up and grabbed some boxer briefs. "The thing that is weird is that before when we used to fight he never wanted me to completely stop working. And today he was saying that he wants me to stay home with the kids and be a stay at home mom. I mean... does that sound like he knows or am I just being paranoid?"

"Sounds like typical Fred." He said and put a black wife beater on and looked at her face. "So why did you leave?"

"He kept saying I don't know our kids..." She sat up and rubbed her thighs and shook her head. "I may not spend time with them as much as the typical working mom does but I pay for everything around the house. Their Cd's, DVDs, food, hot water, electricity!" She looked up at his face. "And how is he gonna make what I make with a second job?"

Bosco shrugged and buckled his belt then stood in front of her and grabbed her hands. Faith stood up and looked at his face. "Don't think about that anymore. You're with me now." He leaned in and kissed her lips and slipped his hand behind her neck. "You wanna go get some lunch?" He asked when they separated.

"No, I'm not really hungry." She looked down at the floor. "Go ahead and get some food. I'm gonna take a walk or something."

"No. I wanna spend some time with you. If you don't want to go out we can stay in." He kissed her lips again. "I'll make you my famous eggs, bacon and hash browns."

"Ok." She smiled and grabbed her coffee then followed him to the kitchen. Faith sipped on her drink and watched Bosco as he started preparing the meal. A smile came across her face as she sat on the counter. She loved watching his face when he cooked because he was so serious about it. She had never know it before but he had a real passion for cooking.

"So I had a question. I forgot to ask you last night."

"What's up?"

He cracked open his first egg. "When are we gonna be together?"

"What are you talking about? We're together right now." She chuckled a little and sipped her coffee more.

"No... I mean really together." He said and looked at her face. She could tell he was totally serious. "Faith, we've been doing this for almost a year." He looked over at his calendar that was nailed to the wall. "Next week it will be a year. And you've been saying how you're gonna leave him or gonna tell him and nothings happened."

Faith slowly brought the mug away from her face and set it on the counter. "Bos... it's complicated." He snorted and put the hash browns in the skillet then sprinkled pepper and salt on them. "I'm serious! It's complicated! If we didn't have the kids maybe it would be a little easier. But we do and I have to work up enough money and seniority so when I do decide to leave Fred and the custody battle comes I can get them no problem... I can't live without my kids though Bosco."

"Senority huh?" He shook his head. "So you're not planning on telling him anytime soon?" He chuckled in annoyance and went back to cooking. "Sorry I asked."

She hopped down off the counter and stood behind him. Faith wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his back. "You know that I want to be with you but this is harder then I thought it was gonna be. I didn't know we were gonna fall in love."

Bosco turned around and put his arms around her neck. "So what'd you think you were just gonna sleep with me and that would be it?" He softly kissed her lips. Faith nodded with a smile when they separated. "I told you Yokas, women love me."

"Hey!" She smacked his butt and kissed him again. "I can't loose my kids Bos. And I have to work extra hard because if Fred finds out about the affair he can use it against me."

"I understand now." He cleared his throat and finished cracking open the rest of the eggs. "So speaking of next week being our year anniversary, I want you and I here all day together. No interruptions. No clothes. No nothing." He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled.

"I don't know about the whole day but I could probably slip out after Fred goes to work." She grinned. "Plus we have work that day."

"We can call out."

"Oh you don't think the boss is gonna think something weird is going on when the both of us call out. We're partners Bosco. They're gonna know something." She looked at him, shaking her head.

"Not if they think we caught the same bug. We'll figure it out and it will be believable." He kissed her forehead.

----------

"Mmm... you should call Fred tonight and tell him you're working a double so you can spend the night with me. You haven't stayed the night in so long."

Faith grinned a little as she pulled back from the intimate kiss that she shared with her lover. Bosco was sitting on his couch in his uniform with his hands on his partner's hips. Faith also had her short sleeved uniform on as she straddled his lap and her hands were on his face. It was kind of a ritual that they had done since the affair had begun. In the beginning when they took their meal break they would have sex the whole time and maybe get food afterward. Now that their relationship was more serious, they would get dinner then come back if there was enough time left in their meal hour and enjoy each others company like they were doing this time.

"I can't tonight." She said and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. She had taken it out of the ponytail when they arrived at the apartment.

"Why not?" He asked in a disappointment voice.

"Because I'm afraid that Fred will call the house for some reason and ask for me and find out that I lied to him." She looked down at her nails then at his face. His eyebrow was raised. "Don't look at me like that. It's happened before; he called the house looking for me."

"Was this before or after you guys got cell phones?" He asked and rubbed her bare arms. "Call and tell him if he needs you to call your cell phone."

She let out a sigh and looked at his face with a small smile. "Fine," she kissed his lips, "but this is only because I love you." She put her hands on his shoulders and stood up. "We have to get back out there." She grabbed her radio from the coffee table and attached it to her shirt and utility belt.

"We should get a movie or something before we come back here." Bosco said as he followed her out of the apartment.

"55-David to Central, 10-98." She said into her radio as she climbed into the driver's seat of the RMP. "Sounds like a good idea. How about Casablanca?"

"How about an action movie?" He buckled up and laid his head on the back of the seat.

"That sounds so romantic." She shook her head and stopped at a red light then looked around the intersection.

"**55 David respond to a 10-25 at 109th Street and Lexington apartment 12B**."

Bosco grunted and sat up in his seat. "55-David responding to 10-25. 109th Street and Lexington, apartment 12B. 10-4." He said in his radio and turned on the lights.

"Great, a child abuse call." Faith said as she pressed harder on the gas petal. She looked over at her partner and he was rubbing the back of his neck. "What is wrong with your neck? You've been rubbing it since yesterday."

"I must've slept on it wrong or something." He looked over at her then grabbed the door handle when she took a corner quickly. "Gawd it kills."

"Why don't you cry about it?" She chuckled and looked over at him with a smile.

"Shut up." He chuckled too and shook his head.

-

To Be Continued...


	2. Adulterous

**CHAPTER TWO**

----------

"I can't believe that I convinced you to skip school." Kelly Anderson said, her arm looped through her best friend's arm.

Emily glanced over at her friend with a shy smile then tucked some of her curly hair behind her ear. The two teenagers were walking down the cold street of New York City toward a bus stop. Kelly was one of Emily's best friends at her new school and she was walking next to her with a careless smile. She didn't have really anything to fear like Emily did. Her parents worked on Wall Street so she knew that they wouldn't catch her skipping school on this random Thursday. Emily on the other hand had a bad feeling about this since they had left Jefferson High School about 15 minutes ago. She wanted to go back so she wasn't caught but didn't want to let her friend down. She feared what her punishment would be if her parents caught her skipping school. Grounding would be bad but if they took away her cell phone, TV privileges and having to come straight home after school.

"I can't believe it either." Emily said and grinned again. "I just don't want my parents to find out. You know they'll kill me." She raised her eyebrow.

"Dude just chill out. Your parents aren't going to find out. We're gonna take the bus to the village and you'll have nothing to worry about." Kelly ran her hand through her blonde hair. "Plus you said yourself that your parents never go over there. We'll be fine."

"Well we need to hurry up and get to the village before one of my parents sees me here." She looked up and down the street. "You don't have to worry about this. Your parents are all caught up on Wall Street. My dad works for a delivery company in which he drives around a lot. And my mom is a cop."

"You said your mom doesn't work until later."

Emily looked at her in disgust. "I did but still you never know. She could go to work early if something major happened."

Kelly rolled her eyes and put her arm around Emily's waist and pulled her close. "You worry too much Em. You're starting to act like you mother and you know that's bad." She laughed. "Stop worrying, it makes you age faster." Kelly walked over to a bench and set her backpack on it then looked around. "Ok we just have to wait for Jeff and Avery."

"What?!" She shouted and stared at her friend in astonishment. "What in the hell are you talking about?! Jeff and Avery are coming?!"

"Yes." Kelly said in a matter of fact tone. "We're gonna meet them here and we're all gonna go to the village together."

"Jeffery Barnes and Avery Johnson?!"

"Uh... yeah Emily Yokas. What's the big deal?"

"Kelly Ann! Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?!" She threw her backpack on the bench and dug through it then brought out her compact mirror. "I look like shit today! I can't believe you didn't tell me that Avery Johnson was going to come with us today! You're supposed to be my best friend!" She shook her head and fixed her hair. "I look like a 12 year old!"

"No you don't... you look hot. And I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't have wanted to come along."

"Well, you know me well then."

"Listen Em, I know you have had a monster crush on Avery since you came to Jefferson. And I know you're too shy to say anything to him so I thought I'd do this for you so you guys can spend the day together and he can see how charming you are so he'll ask you out."

"Oh so you've got this thing all planned out then?" Emily asked with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah Emily. I'm not just a dumb blonde babe. I've got a brain and I know how to work with it."

"I think we're all pretty brainless here since we're skipping school to go to the mall." Emily replied and shook her head. She sat down on the bench and bit her fingernails then stood right back up. "I'm like this because of you, you know that right?" The two girls laughed and Emily looked up and down the street again. Her eyes widened when she saw a squad car pass by. She put her hand over her forehead because she knew that it wasn't her mother because Faith didn't work until that afternoon.

"Oh my gosh, finally you guys made it. The bus should be here soon." Kelly said when she saw her boyfriend and his friend approaching them.

"Avery saw Mr. Murphy on the way over here." Jeff said and put his arm around Kelly's shoulders. "We had to run down an alley and do gown Washington Avenue." He looked down at his watch then down the street. "The bus better hurry up. I don't wanna start running again, I think I pulled something."

"You're so old bro." Avery said and laughed.

"Man shut up. You wanna be running from the cops?! Especially Emily's mom the big bad cop." He smiled.

She smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. "She doesn't work until later."

"Good, then I guess that means we can have some real fun." Avery said and put his arm around Emily's neck and gazed into her eyes.

Emily smiled as she gazed into her crush's big brown eyes. She glanced over his shoulder when something familiar caught her eye. There she saw her mother walking on the opposite side of the street with her arms crossed over her chest. Emily was about to duck down and tell the others when she noticed that Faith had stopped and was talking to someone. That's when she saw them embrace.

Bosco had his hand on the back of Faith's head and was passionately kissing her lips. Faith's arms were wrapped around her lover's neck and Emily could tell that she had a smile on her face as they kissed. When the couple parted, Bosco handed her something but Emily was too far away to see what it was. She was also too stunned about what she had just seen to know what it was. She got out of Avery's hold to get a better look to witness the couple holding hands and walk down the street to Bosco's blue Mustang. He gave Faith another kiss as he opened the door for her. She had a large smile on her face as she climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Hey Em, let's go the bus is here." Kelly said. She walked over to her friend and looked down the street where Emily was looking. "What's wrong? What are you looking at?"

She slowly looked at her friend then back at Bosco as he got into his Mustang. "Nothing... it's nothing." Emily stuttered and grabbed her backpack.

"Then let's go! We got hot boys and fun waiting for us!" She giggled and looped her arm with Emily's and climbed on the bus. Emily stopped and watched the Mustang pull away from the curb and take off down the street then disappear in the traffic. "Hey! Emily are you with us?!" Kelly shouted.

"Uh... yeah sorry I keep thinking about something." She smiled and sat in the back of the bus next to Avery. They were behind Kelly and Jeff who were turned sideways so they could talk to their friends. She couldn't believe it; her mom was having an affair and with her partner. Now what her father had been saying for so long was all making sense. He always said that her mother spent all of her time with her partner and he was always in the way of things. Also when they would have family nights, Faith would seem more distant then usual. She put her hand on her chest and took a deep breath because she felt light headed. She had to think about something else because she remembered that she was spending the day with her friends. She wanted to have a good time with them because she like Avery a lot but this was such devastating news for her.

"Are you all right?" Avery asked her.

Emily looked at him and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just thinking about something."

"Good cause for a second there I thought you were regretting coming with us today." He slipped his arm around her waist. "I'm glad you did. I've wanted to hang out with you for a long time now." He grinned and looked at his friend when Jeff said something to him. Emily looked at Avery's face as he laughed and she decided to put the problem with her mother on hold until she came back from "school".

----------

To Be Continued


	3. Unfaithful

**CHAPTER THREE**:

----------

Faith had a proud smile on her face as she climbed the steps in her apartment building. She had had the best day with Bosco and wished that it hadn't ended. He convinced her to call in sick for work and after hearing Swersky's voice, seemed like they had gotten away with it. Now she had to go home and act like that she had just come from work. She had to wipe the smile off her face first. Faith didn't know what Bosco was doing to her to make her act like this. Almost every time she left his apartment, she wore a bright smirk on her face. She didn't want her husband to see it because he would start asking questions. Faith just wasn't in love with Fred anymore... he almost irritated her when she saw him.

She unlocked the door to her apartment and walked in with a straight face. The light was on in the apartment and Emily was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest. She glared over at her mother when she saw her come in. "Hey," Faith whispered and closed the front door. "What are you doing up so late?"

"We have to talk." Fred's loud voice came from the kitchen. Faith's heart jumped a little when she heard her husband's angry voice. "Sit down."

If it wasn't for the cheating circumstances, Faith would yell at Fred to not talk to her like that. She had a feeling in the back of her mind that he knew what was going on between her and Bosco. So she slowly sat on the coffee table in front of her daughter. Emily continued to glare at Faith and she was worried that Fred had told their daughter what he found out before talking to her about it.

"What's going on?" Faith asked softly and took her scarf off.

"I don't know." He said and stood behind the couch with his arms crossed and looked down at his wife. "Emily why don't you tell your mother about what happened today."

She finally dropped Faith's gaze and let out a sigh. "I skipped school today with Kelly, Jeff and Avery."

Faith let out a sigh of relief. "Really?" She said, sounding happy that that was the only thing that they wanted to talk about. Fred shot a mean look at his wife and she cleared her throat. "Emily what the hell were you thinking skipping school?" She now sounded angry about the topic, now that she had thought about what her daughter had just said.

"I guess we all do stupid things." Emily replied and looked at the floor.

"This was worse then stupid Emily... We just got done with the drug and sex problem." Faith said with a concerned look on her face. "I've heard you talk about this Avery person. Is that a boy you like or something?"

"We said no boys!" Fred shouted.

"Fred..." Faith said and glared at him. "Keep your voice down."

"Charlie isn't here. He's at Adams house."

Faith looked back toward the hallway and indeed noticed that the door to the kids bedroom was open and Charlie's bed was empty. It was Friday night so it was fine. She turned back to Emily who was glaring at her. "So why did you decide to skip school Em? You were doing so good. Getting good grades and staying on track."

"Like I said. We all make mistakes. Can I go now?"

"No." Fred said and looked at his wife. She would usually be more angry than this and it was upsetting him that she was just taking this lightly. "We have to think of a punishment for you. Not just grounding you and taking away your cell phone, no TV and coming home right after school."

"Go to your room so your father and I can talk about somethings." Faith said, staring up at Fred the whole time.

Emily sighed and stood to her feet. "I'm not the one who should be getting punished here." She said on the way to her bedroom. "I'm not the only one doing stuff wrong here."

Fred watched his daughter slam the door then looked back at his wife who was looking at her hands. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you taking this so lightly?"

"I wasn't Fred." She stood up and walked back to their bedroom. He followed her and continued to stare as she took her jacket off. "We skipped school." She turned and looked at him as he watched her unbutton her blouse. "Do you mind?"

He shot her a glare. "I'm your husband. I've seen you naked before." He walked over to the bed and sat on it with his hands on his knees. "Not lately though." He turned and looked at Faith who was only in her bra and jeans now. "We should put this on hold and just have you and me time. We never do that anymore."

"I don't feel like it." She said, and tried to act as if she was tired.

"You never feel like it." Fred stood in front of his wife who was looking down at the ground. "Let me help you." He grabbed the front of her jeans and unbuttoned them.

"No... Fred stop." Faith tried to push him away.

"Just relax Faith, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to make love to you." He said softly, unzipping her pants too.

"Get away from me!" She shouted and slapped him across the face.

Faith immediately put her hands over her face when she slapped her husband. Not only was it a loud slap but her hand was stinging. Fred's face was tilted to the side and he slowly looked at his wife with wide eyes. He reached up and put his hand on his sore cheek.

"What the hell is your problem?!" He shouted and balled up his fists.

She bit her lip and put her blouse back on. "I told you to stay away from me."

"What's gotten into you Faith?" He pleaded as he followed her to the kitchen. "You're so distant now, I feel like we're not even married anymore. I feel like we're roommates who have two kids. You're never here like you were before... what's changed?" He put his hand on the counter. "Now you're hitting me like I'm some rapist on the street." He shook his head. "What happened with us? A year or two ago we were just fine."

_This would be a good time to tell him_, she thought as she sipped on her water. "I don't know what you're talking about. I thought we were fine." She put her glass in the sink and ran her hand through her hair. "I'm gonna take a bath."

Faith walked past her husband and Fred grabbed her by the wrist. He put his hands on her face and kissed her lips. He pulled back and looked at her and she looked disgusted. "Are we OK?" He asked softly. "Tell me the truth... are we OK?"

She stared at his face and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm gonna go take a bath." Fred watched her walk away then ran his hands over his face.

Five minutes later, Faith was sitting in her bubble bath with her cell phone up to her ear. She was talking in a low tone and laughing about something. Emily was standing outside the bathroom door, looking up at the ceiling with an angry glare. She looked over at her father who was watching television. She felt bad for him because she knew he had no idea what was going on. Emily walked over to the couch and sat next to him.

"Why aren't you in your room?" He asked, not looking at her.

"Dad." She said softly and looked back at the bathroom door. "There's something I have to tell you.... about mom."

Faith chuckled and let out a sigh. "I'll see you tomorrow at work." She said softly. "I love you too babe. Bye." She closed her cell phone and looked at it with a smile. Faith stood up and grabbed her robe and put it over her wet body. She heard a knock on the door and covered herself up. "Hold on a second." She called.

Fred opened the door and looked at his wife. Faith looked at him and let out a sigh. "I said just a second."

"Somethings wrong with Emily." He said and closed the door then leaned against the sink.

"Do you mind?!" She said, getting more annoyed.

"Faith! Chill out all right! I'm your husband! I've seen you naked before! I've eaten things off you naked before! You gave birth to both our children and I watched that! Stop doing that!" He rubbed his bald head in frustration. "She said that she needed to tell me something about you then started crying and ran to her room."

Faith stopped what she was doing and looked at her husband. "Something about me?" She asked softly and he nodded. "Did she tell you what it was?"

"No, she ran in her room and closed the door. I thought you would know what she was talking about."

She didn't know what to say, she couldn't believe it. Had Emily found out about her affair with Bosco? There was no way of her knowing. Fred would know before her. Her hands began shaking and she looked at her husband. "I have no idea... I'll go talk to her though. Alone."

"All right." He opened the door. "I'm going to bed." He kissed her cheek and walked to their bedroom.

Emily was lying on the bed looking at the floor. She heard a soft knock on her door and looked at it as Faith walked it. She quickly sat up and wiped her tears away. "Em, are you OK?" She asked and closed the door behind her. She didn't know how to read her daughter behind her back was to her. "Talk to me Em."

"I saw you two together." She spoke and Faith stopped dead in her tracks and stared at her daughter in disbelief. Emily finally turned around and glared at her mother. Her eyes narrowed.

-----

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Disloyal

**CHAPTER FOUR**

----------

Bosco cursed when he got stuck in traffic on his way to work. It was Monday afternoon and after having the weekend off he was ready to go back to work. He was wondering what was going on with Faith though. He hadn't heard from her all weekend and she hadn't come over that morning like she usually would. He wondered if she was all right. He thought about going over there just so he could see her and make sure she was all right but didn't want to stir up anything with Fred. Horrible thoughts ran through his head all day Sunday that Fred had found out about them and killed her then stuffed her body in the garbage. He had to shake those thoughts out of his head because he knew that wasn't going to happen. Faith was strong and could take care of herself if anyone came after her. He knew plenty of times when they were horsing around and she tackled him to the floor on his stomach and pinned his hand behind his back. She could defiantly take care of herself with Fred. He was bigger than her but like his dad always said 'the bigger they are, the harder they fall.'

He parked in his usual spot in front of the Precinct and walked into the house, saying hi to guys walking by. Bosco walked into the locker room and saw her sitting in front of her locker changing into her uniform. "Hey," he said to his colleagues when he walked in and took his duffel bag off his shoulder. Faith didn't even turn her head when he said anything. He had no idea what he had said or done for her to not be talking to him.

"Hey, you have a good weekend off?" Davis asked.

"Yeah." Bosco said as he opened his locker, looking over at Faith who was bent over tying her shoes. "Didn't do much, just sat around and caught up on some things. Slept most of the time." He shrugged and looked back over at her. She still wasn't making eye contact with him and Bosco was bothered by that. He had no idea what he had done to deserve this treatment.

"No date kept you company?" Davis smiled as he buttoned up his long sleeve uniform shirt. "I know that look on your face man," he looked at Bosco with a grin, "you had all weekend off and all you did was sleep? I don't buy it for a minute. You gotta tell me what happened. How hot was she?"

Bosco looked over at Faith and she was now brushing her hair back into a ponytail. "She actually didn't show up or call." He said in a stern voice. "I don't know what's up with her."

"Ah, I hate when that happens." He closed his locker and turned toward his friend. "Keep your head up man; brauds like that usually come crawling back with some sorry excuse later. She'll be back."

"Yeah, right." He looked at Faith as she walked past him and out to roll call. He stood still there for a second trying to figure out what he had done to make her this angry at him. Friday had been a great anniversary he thought. They met up a couple blocks from her apartment and he surprised her with an expensive bracelet. Then they went back to his apartment where he had a Kenny G CD set up playing and a hot bubble bath waiting for them. They made love all day and lay in bed, talking about everything under the sun. They then went to dinner at a nice restaurant in the Bronx and ended the night cuddling on the couch, discussing work related things.

Bosco shook his head when he went over the day again. He shrugged and let out a sigh as he buttoned up his shirt. "Roll Call!" His boss called and he closed his locker and followed him to the roll call room. Faith was sitting in the front row, deliberately looking at the ground as he passed her. Bosco stood in the back of the room with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at her for the whole talk. He couldn't wait until they got in the RMP and he could ask her what her problem was. "Boscorelli!"

"Yes sir." He said, still staring at Faith.

"Davis!"

"Yup."

"You two will be riding together in 55 David today. Sector 4. 1800 meal." Swersky said and Bosco's head shot up. He then looked at his partner whose foot leg was bouncing. "Yokas and Sullivan! You will be in 55 Charlie. Sector 5. 1700 meal." He called off the rest of the RMP's then looked up. "Also be on the look out for Jerry Sanders. He's an escaped mental patient and attacked an officer on foot patrol and stole his gun. He got away from our guys could apprehend him so we need to get this guy." He looked around and nodded. "Have a safe tour everyone."

Bosco looked at his partner as she stood up and went to get her radio. He came up behind her and grabbed her by the arm and pushed her into the locker room. "What the hell is going on?!"

"I can't do this anymore Bosco." She said softly and looked down at her hands. She knew that he had a hurt look on his face so she just kept looking down. She never wanted to hurt him because she loved him deeply. "Emily knows." She spoke softly and looked to the side a little. "I never wanted it to end this way... or end at all but." Faith finally looked at him and he looked like he was going to cry. "Bosco you have to understand why I have to do this."

"How could you do this to me?" He asked and walked over to the bench and sat down on it. "Why don't you just come clean and leave him Faith?" He looked up at her and she saw the tears in his eyes. "You said it yourself that you're not in love with him anymore. And you're still going to stay with him?"

She looked down at her hands again and tears started building in her eyes too. "I love you so much Bos." She said softly and he looked up at her, not wanting a single tear to fall from his eyes in that locker room. "I just have been thinking about myself this whole time and not about how this would affect my kids. It's destroying Emily to see me betraying her father."

"What about me Faith?" He stood up and grabbed her face and backed her up against the wall. "What am I supposed to do without you?" He put his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes.

Tears rushed down her face and she closed her eyes tight. "I'm sorry Bosco." She held onto his wrists and closed her eyes as she wept.

"I can't lose you Faith." Bosco spoke as a single tear fell from his eye. He didn't care anymore about her seeing him cry. "Please baby, don't leave me. I love you so much." He pulled her face to his and kissed her lips, never wanting to disconnect. He could feel her pulling away but he held on tighter. "Please Faith, don't." He pleaded softly.

Faith turned her head and wiped her tears away. "I can't do this now. Not here." She said and grabbed a paper towel and wiped her face. Before anything else was said, she was gone.

"You ready Bos?" Davis asked from the door. Bosco was standing with his back to the door and he wiped his face and turned around then nodded. He took the radio from him and followed Davis out of the Precinct. Faith was getting into 55-Charlie with Sully and he watched as they drove off. "You all right man?"

"Fine." He got in the passenger's seat and looked out the window as Davis drove off the opposite direction as Sully and Faith.

----------

_55 David to Central! 10-13! 10-13! I repeat! We are under attack! Send us some back up here! 10-13!_

The call kept running through her head over and over as Sully swiftly sped down the street toward their fallen partners. Faith was sitting in the passenger's seat, holding on and making sure the side streets were clear before Sully drove through them. It was harder to see if anyone was coming now that the night had fallen. The sky was pitch black and the shift would end in three hours. That wouldn't stop Faith and Sully from getting to their partners and help them. The thoughts of the locker room kept running through Faith's head with every intersection they blazed through. She couldn't believe the last thing that she said to him was that she was sorry for breaking off their year long relationship. Since Friday night after Faith and Emily's talk about the affair, she promised her daughter that she would break it off if she didn't tell Fred about it. Faith couldn't keep up the relationship and lie to her daughter and risk losing her kids forever if Fred found out.

"Up on the right!" Sully shouted as he approached the scene. He jumped out of the RMP and looked at the scene in front of him. Davis was on one side of the street, lying on his back with his radio clenched in his hand. He had been shot in the vest and was holding his chest as he shouted in his radio for more back up and a bus. "Ty! Ty are you all right?!"

"We were just walking and he shot us! God it hurts Sul!" He screamed in pain and held his partner's hand.

"How many times were you shot?!" Sully asked, feeling under his partner's vest for blood. He was relived when he didn't see or feel any.

"I think.... twice.... not sure...." He gasped for air.

As soon as the RMP stopped at the scene, Faith was out of the car and running to her fallen partner. Bosco was on his side, holding himself and scrunched into a ball. "Bos!" She cried and rolled him over. There was blood all over his face and front of his uniform. "Bosco! Where are you hit?!" She ripped open his uniform shirt and his vest. "Where are you hit Bos?! Talk to me!" She grabbed his face.

"Not.... my blood." He choked out as he held his chest, his eyes were tightly closed. "Gawd.... it hurts.... like hell."

"How many times were you hit?!" She asked and grabbed her radio. "Where's that bus?!"

"He shot me.... point blank...." He stammered and looked into her eyes as he held her hand. "Then three.... or.... four more.... when I was.... down." Bosco closed his eyes tight and cursed. "Gawd this kills." He gazed at Faith and she was taking his bulletproof vest off. "Faith...." she looked at him when he called her name. "Don't leave.... me."

"I'm not going anywhere Bos." She replied.

"No," he tried to catch his breath but the force of the bullets knocked the wind out of him. "I want to.... be with you.... forever."

Faith was about to reply when she saw the two ambulances screaming their way down the street. "The bus is here now Bosco! You're going to be all right!" She reassured him.

"Please Faith." He whispered and slowly blinked.

-

**To Be Continued**


	5. Perfidious

**CHAPTER FIVE**

----------

"_Hello?"_

"Fred it's Faith."

"_What's wrong? What happened?" _He asked in a concerned voice.

Faith closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "Bosco was shot." She said softly and didn't hear anything on the other end. "Fred?"

"_Is he still alive?"_ He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah he was hit a bunch of times in the vest and has some cracked ribs."

"_So why are you telling me this?"_

She let out a sigh and ran her hand through her hair. "Because I'm going to stay up here with him until he gets released then I'm gonna help him home." She replied. "I don't know how long that is going to take so I don't know what time I will be home."

"_He's a grown man Faith! He doesn't need you there every time he gets a boo-boo!"_ He shouted in her ear.

Faith pulled away from her ear when she heard her husband shout. "I know that Fred but he needs me right now and I'm not about to just turn my back on him. He's injured and it could be serious. I will be home when I'm done here."

"_Fine, I love you."_

Faith looked down at the phone and closed her eyes tight. "Yeah, me too. I'll call you later." She closed her cell phone and ran her hand through her hair.

"He pissed?" Bosco asked, sitting in his hospital bed with his hand on his chest.

"Of course," she replied and looked down at her cell phone. "That's one of the reasons why I'm not in love with him anymore." She walked over to stand next to his bed. "He's so careless. He asked why I had to be up here with you if you weren't seriously hurt."

Bosco just shook his head and looked down at himself. "What _are_ you even doing up here Faith?" He looked at her. "I thought everything was over. You said in the locker room that nothing could happen with us anymore because of Emily." He shook his head. "So what are you doing here? Just dangling yourself in front of me? Playing with my emotions? Cause if that's it I'd rather you just get the hell out of here. I don't need you here."

She stared at him and let out a sigh. "I'm here because... because I love you." Faith blinked her eyes before a tear could escape.

"You love me?" He asked. "What are you doing? What, just because I got shot now you're back?!"

"No! No! I'm back because I realized that I made a mistake!"

"You're damn right you made a mistake! You think you can just say you love me and I forget about everything that happened in the locker room?! You're nuts Yokas!"

Faith looked at him and raised her eyebrow. _It's been over a year since he's called me Yokas. What the hell is he doing?_ She thought in her head. "Yokas huh?" She asked and put her hands on the rails on his bed. "All right then." She looked around. "I'll see you later."

Before she could let go of the rail, Bosco grabbed her arm and she turned around. He reached up, putting his hand on the back of her head and lowered her down to him.

"Do you hear that?" Davis asked his partner who was reading a newspaper. Davis' condition was better than Bosco's.

"Are they yelling at each other?" Sully asked, folding the paper up and putting it on the chair next to his. The two walked over to Bosco's door and opened it.

Just as the two officer's looked inside, Bosco and Faith's had began but she shot up and stared at them. "Sorry," Davis said and slammed the door behind them then looked at his partner. Sully had the same dumbfounded look on his face. "Did... did that really just happen?" He asked, hooking his thumb over his shoulder toward the door. "Did we just really see them?"

"What the hell is he doing?" Sully asked and walked away from the door. "Does the man like drama in his life? Faith is married; Fred is going to kill him."

"Calm down Faith." Bosco said softly.

"No, no this isn't good." She said with her hands on top of her head as she paced the floor. "Bosco! Sully and Davis have the biggest mouths at the Precinct!"

"They're not going to tell anyone." He said. "You're married, they wouldn't risk doing that and having it hurt you or your job."

"Stupid... so stupid." She stopped pacing and looked at him. "Listen, I'm gonna go back to the house and turn in our radio's and get changed." She said and looked down at herself.

"Hey, ask Proctor when I can get the hell outta here too!"

"They're not gonna release you tonight in your condition." She replied as she grabbed the door handle. "Maybe tomorrow afternoon." She smiled. "I'll be back in an hour."

----------

"Thank god I get to go home today." Bosco said, taking his t-shirt from Faith.

"You need to take it easy Bosco." Proctor said as she signed a piece of paper that was on the clipboard. "Your partner will tell me if you haven't been taking your meds or taking it easy." She gave him a mothering look and he rolled his eyes. "All right... you don't wanna listen to me... I'm pretty sure I can get you in here another night if I try my hardest."

"No! I'm not staying here any longer." He said and slowly slid his sweats up his legs. "I'll take my meds and relax. I don't even want to do anything." He lied.

She nodded and looked at Faith who smiled at her. "I'll be back to get all the sheets I need you to sign." And with that she left.

Fred entered the hospital and looked around. He saw a nurse coming around the corner and walked up to her. "Hi, I'm Fred Yokas, Officer Yokas' husband. She told me that she was here. Do you know what room Officer Boscorelli is in?"

"Sure Mr. Yokas, it's around the corner, first door on the left. He's about to be discharged. Go right ahead." Proctor said with a smile.

"So, you gonna go home after you drop me off?" Bosco asked as Faith helped him with his socks.

"No I thought I would stick around and make you dinner and help out a little." She said and stood up in front of him. "I called Fred and told him that you were leaving today so he shouldn't expect me home for a while." She put her hands on both sides of him and stared into his eyes. "I'm glad you're all right."

"No one can bring this Italian Stallion down." He said and gazed into her eyes. "So I guess you'll have to give me a bath since I can't possibly take a shower by myself."

"I can probably help you out with that." She said and leaned in, slipping her eyes shut as she kissed him.

Fred came up to the door and looked in the small window to make sure it was the right room. His eyes widened when he saw his wife kissing her partner. He continued to watch them until the couple parted and Faith said something that he couldn't understand. Fred quickly turned around and walked down the hallway. He ran into Proctor and she looked at him oddly.

"Don't tell them I was here all right. I want it to be a surprise." He said and she slowly nodded. Fred walked out of the hospital to his truck and looked back at the hospital. "Surprise all right..."

-

**To Be Continued**


	6. Incontinent

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

"Ahh... dammit!"

Bosco shut his eyes tight as he tried to get out of his bed. He put his hand on his stomach and cursed again because of his sore ribs. He had to get himself some water because he needed to take some more of his meds. He struggled as he tried to stand to his feet and almost fell back down. "Stupid ribs..." He mumbled as he finally stood up with one arm wrapped around his torso. He slowly walked out of his bedroom, holding onto the wall as he staggered to the kitchen. When he got into the doorway he heard a knock coming from his door. "Thank God." He said softly, knowing that Faith was here to help him. She would baby him all day and he would enjoy every minute of it. He slowly made his way to the door and opened it and his smile faded away...

"Hi Bosco."

"Emily." He said softly and looked down at himself then the young teenager. "Umm... what are you doing here? Did something happen to your Mom?"

She shook her head and looked at his bare chest. He had a bruise around his stomach and it looked painful. "I know Mom is gonna be here but I wanted to talk to you about something."

"All right, come on in." He said and moved out of the way so she could walk in. Bosco slammed the door and looked at Emily as she gazed around the apartment. "Want something to drink?" He asked and she again shook her head. Bosco sat down on the couch and put his hand back on his stomach then looked up at her. "How have you and your brother been?"

"Don't try and be the nice guy now. I know exactly why you haven't seen us in over a year!" He looked away from her and she shook her head. "I know about you and my Mom and I want you guys to stop! I can't believe you would do this to us! You were always trying to look out for us and now I know that it was so you could be closer to our Mom!"

He looked back up at her face. "Neither of us planned for this to happen Em... it just did."

"I don't believe you!" She ran her hands through her hair and started pacing. "My parents were happy! They were in love and you ruined it! You always ruin everything!"

Bosco ran his hand over his face and slowly tried to stand up. "Look Em... this is very complicated all right." He looked down at her and she had tears in her eyes. "I know you think I'm the bad guy because of what I've done. I would hate me too if I was in your position."

"You're not even sorry about it!"

"I feel bad about it Em." He lied as he stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed his water bottle and meds that were on the counter. He looked at her as he popped some pills and drank his water. "I know you told your Mom that if she stayed with me that you would tell your Dad and I want you to know that she broke it off. I promise."

"Then why is she coming over here today?!"

"Because I got hurt and she said she would come over and help me out with some things because I can't do a lot." He looked down at himself again.

"You're not helpless."

"I know that... but being shot isn't all glamour and glory like the movies. It's a hard and painful injury."

She snorted and crossed her arms over her chest as he sat down again. "You probably did it on purpose." She said and he looked up at her oddly. "You probably got shot on purpose so you could look like a hero and she would just crumble and come back to you. You think I'm stupid but I'm not! I can see a game that a guy is playing from a mile away. You know she's gonna come over here and start helping you with stuff and things are gonna go right to the way they were. Just remember that I'm not afraid of telling my Dad!"

"You'd be hurting a lot of people Em. It's over. Nothing is going to happen when she comes over. She's probably gonna help me out with laundry and clean then go right back to your house."

"You better hope that she does." She said and grabbed her backpack and walked to the door and slammed it after she left. Bosco sat there staring at the door and shaking his head. He looked down at the phone on the coffee table and thought about calling Faith and telling her not to come over.

* * *

Faith slid the key into the top lock and twisted it then pushed the door open. She looked around the dark apartment then stepped it and softly closed the door behind her. She figured that he was asleep because it was so quiet inside. She took her coat off and tossed it on the couch as she walked to the kitchen with the bag of groceries. After putting everything away, she walked to his bedroom and found him laying on his back with one arm laid over his eyes. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at his bruising on his stomach then slowly laid a kiss on it.

Bosco jerked his head up and looked at Faith when he felt her lips on him. "Hey, calm down its me." She said with a chuckle and rubbed his face. "How are you feeling? Any better?"

"I'm fine." He said and slowly sat up with a look of pain on his face. Faith went to kiss his forehead and he pulled back.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked.

"I don't know why you came." He said and looked down at the bed sheets. "I think you should go."

"What are you talking about? I told you that I would be here after I got a few things around the house done." She put her hand on his forehead to feel if he was sick. Bosco pushed her arm away and she glared at him. "What's going on with you? Why are you pushing me away and stuff?"

"Because you shouldn't be here Faith!" He let out a sigh and scooted himself to the edge of the bed and put his feet on the floor. "I think it's best if you just leave and we end this now." He looked over his shoulder at her both hurt and confused face. "I mean... we're hurting a lot of people and it's not worth it." He slowly rose to his feet. "We should just stop while we're ahead.

"Why are you saying this? What's going on?"

"You're married Faith! You have kids! You have a family! Go back to them!" He shouted and walked to the couch.

She slowly stood up and made her way into the living room. She watched as Bosco limped to the couch and sat on it with his hand on his stomach. "Why are you doing this?" She asked softly and he just shook his head. "Bosco what is the matter with you?"

"It was stupid for us to get together Faith and you know it!" He shouted back and her eyes built up with tears. "I knew what I was doing that night was stupid but I did it anyway because I actually thought that you would leave Fred! But it's a year later and we're still hurting the same people that we did when we started this and it's not going anywhere! We're never gonna be together!"

"Yes we are Bosco! I just need more time!"

"You've had a year! How much more time do you need?! You broke up with me yesterday in the locker room because Emily knows and she's black mailing you!"

"I'm trying to work everything out Bosco and it's complicated! But I know who I love and who I want to be with!"

"You have kids with him." He said softly and she shook her head. "Go be with your family Faith..."

She continued to stare at him and tears rushed down her cheeks. "Fine," she said softly and slowly put her coat on as she looked at him. Bosco was just staring down at the floor. Faith grabbed her purse and went to grab the door. "Hope you feel better." She said and opened the door to a gun in her face.

"Going somewhere?!" Fred shouted as he pushed his wife back into Bosco's apartment and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	7. Deceitful

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

I had a plot from the moment I saw the two in the hospital room kissing each other like it was an everyday occurrence. I didn't want to believe my daughter when she told me that she had seen them together a couple days before. I actually told her that she must have been seeing things or it wasn't the two of them that she saw or some other bull shit. I was in denial. Now that I have seen it with my own two eyes I know the truth now. I can't believe it and I'm gonna take care of it. That's what I'm doing here.

I followed Faith here even though she thought that I was at work all day. I left the apartment and drove around the corner and waited for her to leave. It took only a couple hours for her to leave and I couldn't believe my own eyes. We have been through so much together, I stuck by her through cancer when her good for nothing partner was off doing only God knows what. I stuck by her through the endless nights of her not coming home because of all the tragedies that the job had brought to her and stayed up with her as she cried about how awful people were to each other. And now this?

I waited for about five minutes after I saw Faith go into the building to try and sneak in. It wasn't as hard as I assumed because someone was coming out when I approached the building.

I remember coming to his apartment after September 11th because Faith felt bad for him and wanted us to spend Easter Sunday with him for some stupid reason. It wasn't fun for me at all but I know they had just a grand time. I get Faith's gun out of my pocket because I could hear their voices close to the door.

"Why are you doing this?" I hear my wife cry and I shake my head. "Bosco what is the matter with you?"

"It's stupid for us to be together Faith and you know it!" I hear him shout and think to myself that maybe he just ended it. I then think that maybe it isn't a good idea to do this now but I can't go on knowing that she cheated on me.

"I need more time!"

"You've had a year!" I can feel my face getting red and my blood starts boiling. This has been going on for a year. I'm totally convinced that this is the right way to go. I cock the gun, ready to break down this door to just show them that I know. I know everything now.

"I know who I love and I want to be with you!"

My heart breaks when I hear my wife's words. She's not in love with me anymore. She doesn't want to be with me anymore. Gawd... does she even respect me anymore? Must not.

I hear her last words to him before she rips open the door. It almost caught me by surprise but I lifted the gun to her face. "Going somewhere!" I shout and push her with force back into the apartment and walk in, kicking the door shut with my foot. I look over at Bosco and he looks surprised that I was there with my wife's gun. I grin at the scared look on his face and aim my gun toward him.

"Surprised to see me here Boscorelli?" I ask him in a taunting voice.

"Fred! No!" Faith screams at me.

"Shut up!" I shout back at her, my eyes never leaving her lover. "It's always been you." I say softly and start shaking my head. "Every time something goes wrong in our family, it's always been you!"

"Look Fred... I'm sorry." He says in a soft voice also and looks down at the gun then my face. "I know your angry but put down the gun and we'll all talk this out as adults."

"Don't give me that cop talk bullshit." I spat back and shake my head. "It's not gonna work on me Boscorelli."

"Give me my gun Fred." Faith speaks and slowly rises to her feet. "Fred... please."

"I thought I told you to shut your damn mouth!" I shout and walk over to her, pinning her against the wall. My forearm is against her neck and the gun is against her skull. "I gave you everything! I stayed home with the kids when I thought you were working your stupid 16 hour shifts!" I scream in her face and she is crying and trying to catch a breath. "I gave up so much for you and this stupid job Faith and this is how you repay me! By cheating on me with this worthless son of a bitch!"

Suddenly, I feel Bosco's arm around me and he throws me to the ground. He lets out a howl when he hits the ground too. I lose the gun for a second but Faith is too busy trying to catch her breath to notice that I had dropped it when I feel. I quickly scramble to my feet and look down at Bosco who is cursing and holding his stomach.

"Wrong move Boscorelli. Wrong move. Stupid idea." I kick him in his stomach and it feels good to hear him yell out in pain.

"Don't hurt him Fred! Stop!" Faith screams and crawls over to Bosco to block my kicks.

"What does he have that I don't huh?" I ask as I kneel down next to them and glare at her. Faith is crying and holding Bosco as she looks at me. "Cause we're both me and we both have the same parts. What's different?" I shake my head and start pacing around the apartment. "Is it because he's not the father of your kids? Is that it?" I pick up a picture from the top of the television of the couple. My heart begins racing when I see how happy they are. I shake my head in disgust and throw the picture on the ground.

"Don't do this Fred." Bosco grunts and tries to get to his feet.

"You want some more?" I ask and walk over to them. "Then shut the hell up! It's my turn now! I get to speak!"

"Ok we're listening Fred." Faith says quietly and I look at her. "Just please put the gun down."

"What makes you think I'm gonna do that?"

"At least don't point it at us." Bosco says,

I look down at the gun then the couple and hold the gun down by my side. "This is bullshit Faith." I say as I stare down at them. Faith is stroking Bosco's chest as he holds his stomach.

"I was going to tell you Fred..."

When she starts talking, I tune it all out as I stare at the couple as they sit there. I look at their hands and how comfortable they look together. Faith was never the kind of person to cuddle with anyone but our kids. After sex she would just get up and take a shower or go get some water or something. She wasn't much for sticking around and cuddle or something. I see how close they are and it makes me angry because she is my wife. She belongs to me. She took vows with me and this is how she does me in the end? I... I can't take it anymore.

"We didn't mean to fall in love but it did happen." She finishes.

I lift the gun up and slowly pull the trigger and I jump when I hear the gunshot.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	8. Treacherous

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

**Approximately One Year Earlier...**

"55-David to Central, my partner is in pursuit on foot with that suspect of the jewelry store robbery! We are on 110th and Broadway! Requesting backup forthwith," Faith was out of breath when she finished and yanked the steering wheel to the right when she saw Bosco and the perp disappear down an alleyway.

"55-Charlie responding to backup!" Davis' voice could be heard over the radio.

The perp ran into an open door to an old broken down warehouse and Bosco didn't hesitate to run in after him. "Dammit Bosco!" Faith shouted and stopped her RMP in front of the warehouse and looked up at the building. "55 David to Central, the suspect had descended into a warehouse on 111th and Broadway! My partner has pursued! Requesting backup and ESU!"

"10-4 55 David!"

"Bosco?" Faith called in her radio as she got her gun out and stepped into the doorway of the warehouse and looked around. Everything was dark.

"55-Charlie is on the scene." Sully said as he got out of his squad and walked up behind Faith with his gun drawn. "Where is Bosco?"

"Where do you think? He ran in after him." Faith said and shook her head.

"Crazy son of a bitch." He whispered and shook his head.

A couple shots were heard being fired and the officer's immediately rushed into the building. "55-Charlie to Central! Shots fired at this location!" He brought out his flashlight as they jogged up a couple of wooden stairs. He stopped when they heard one set of footsteps on the floor above where they were at.

"Bosco?!" Sully said in a loud whisper. He didn't receive an answer so he looked around with the help of his flashlight. "Crap." He groaned and looked at Faith. "We need to regroup outside and wait for ESU."

"Hell no." She said and shook her head as she stared at the stairs that led to the floor above them. "I'm not leaving without him."

"Yokas, we don't have the right gear to go against this guy. We don't know how armed he is or if he has someone else up there waiting for us." He tugged at her arm but she snatched her arm away from his. "Yokas, let's go now! I'm not asking you!"

"He's my partner Sully; I'm not leaving without him." She ripped out of his grasp for the last time and quickly ran for the stairs. Sully and Davis looked at each other and the younger officer took off after Faith as she made her way up the stairs with her flashlight and gun in front of her. "NYPD! Come out with your hands up now!" Faith was heard shouting when they reached the third floor.

"You're surrounded man! There's no way out! Give it up man!" Davis shouted.

Sully glanced at his partner then looked around for any shadows or movement. He also tried to figure out where Bosco was. He knew that he had to be hurt because he would have acknowledged them by now. He heard a loud noise and turned toward the shouts of his partner and Faith. Their guns were fixed on a young black man by the window. He had his arms up and a large rifle in his hands. He watched them put the man in handcuffs then he looked around for Bosco. "We got him Bosco! Where are you?"

"Bos!" Faith called out and looked around. "Bosco!" She ran over to a still figure on the floor and dropped down beside him. "55-David to Central! We need a bus on a rush! My partner is down!"

"I'm all right," he mumbled and winced as he tried to sit up. "Gawd this kills." He laid back down and put his hand on his chest. "Where is he?"

"We got him Bos. He's in custody." Faith said as she took her jacket off and put it under his head. "You need to lay still until the paramedics get here."

"I told you I'm all right."

"Would you just stop trying to be Joe Hero and just lay there until the paramedics come!" Sully shouted from the other side of the room.

"Mind your own damn business Sullivan! Don't you have a donut shop to eat?!"

"The donut jokes are getting really old Bosco!"

"Would you guys just lay off each other! Gawd you sound like a bunch of children!" Faith shook her head and looked back down at her partner. His eyes were watering because the force of the bullet and Faith put her hand on his forehead. "Are you all right? Where does it hurt?"

"I was shot by a gun Yokas. Where do you think it hurts?" He pushed her hand away and wiped his face. "And no I'm fine! Besides the fact that I was shot today!"

"You don't have to be a jerk! I was just making sure you're OK."

"I already told you I'm fine! Just back off and stop trying to be my mother!"

Faith stared down at him when she heard the paramedics come into the room. She stood up and stepped back as she watched them work on her partner. "Hey! Yokas!" She turned to see Sully standing at the top of the stairs. "Boss is here! He needs your side of the story on what happened!" She nodded and looked back at Bosco who was talking to the paramedic and she could tell that he was flirting with the young woman because of the stupid grin on his face.

* * *

"I'm fine Ma, I just got hit in the vest." Bosco said as he walked out of his bathroom.

"_Why do you always have to make it seem like it's not that big of a deal?! Being shot is a big deal Maurice!"_

"I don't know what you want me to say Ma. This is my job. I have to take risks to protect people like you. I'd rather have me get shot and get a couple days off work then have some innocent person like you or a little girl or an old woman get shot and die." He was getting good at making that speech because he said it a lot to his mother.

"_You will never understand until you have kids."_

"I guess I won't understand then." He grinned and looked over at the door when he heard a soft knock. "Ma I gotta go, someone's knocking on the door. I'll call you tomorrow."

"_I'll be over there first thing in the morning to take care of you."_

"I'm a big boy Ma... Love you too." He hung up the phone then opened the door to Faith who was holding a cup holder with two cups of coffee. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might wanna talk." She said and walked into the apartment. "We didn't get to talk after Sully and Davis took you home."

"What's there to talk about?" He asked and took a cup from the holder. "Is this decaf?" He looked over at her and she nodded. He slowly sat down in his recliner and winced at the pain in his torso. "Why aren't you at home? Isn't Fred gonna flip?"

"He took the kids to Connecticut to visit his grandparents. They all have a four day weekend so they'll be gone until Monday."

He nodded and looked down at the cup after he took a drink. An awkward moment of silence came upon them and Faith looked around the apartment. "So why are you here again? I mean what is there to talk about?"

"Just thought you might wanna talk about what happened in the RMP." She said and he rolled his eyes. "I mean the last time we were alone was five hours ago." She chuckled and he just stared at her. Faith let out a sigh and stood up to look at a picture that he had hanging up. "I just wanted to make sure that everything was all right with us."

"Fine on my part." He put the Styrofoam cup on the coffee table and looked at her face. "Is that all?"

"Why are you trying to get rid of me so bad?"

"Didn't think you'd want to be around me after what happened today." He shrugged and tried to get off the chair but it was harder because of the large bruise on his chest.

"No that's why I came over." She walked over to him and tried to help him stand up.

"I got it." He said and softly pushed her away. He again struggled and glared up at her and she just stared back at him. Faith shook her head and grabbed his hands and helped him stand up. He looked directly into her eyes and she stared back at him, biting her lip a little. "I gotta hit the hay. I'm beat."

Faith rolled her eyes as he walked past her. "Have a good night then Bosco."

"I never should have said it!" He shouted and turned around. "I knew I should have kept my mouth shut but no! And now I feel like an ass cause you don't feel the same way!"

"It's just hard to comprehend Bosco! I mean... it's you..."

He looked at her oddly. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? What's wrong with me?! What, am I not good enough?"

"No it's not that... it's just..." She stopped what she was saying and put her hands up. "You know what. Forget it. Get some sleep. I'll see you in a couple of days."

Bosco nodded and walked back to his bedroom and looked down at his bed as he heard the door shut. He grabbed the drawstring on his pants in attempt to remove them when he felt her breath on his back. Faith ran her lips across his collar bone and laid a kiss on his shoulder. Bosco slowly turned his head and looked at her then turned his whole body toward her and she put her hands on his cheeks and brought her lips to his. He put his hands on her hips and kissed her back then unzipped her pants and slid them off her hips. Faith kicked off her boots then stepped out of her pants, never breaking the kiss with him.

"Sorry," she said when he winced. Faith looked down at his chest as Bosco untied his sweatpants. She leaned down and laid on a kiss on his bruise then looked up at him. "Are you sure that-"

"Nothing can keep me from doing this." He said, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her into a kiss. Faith breathed heavily by his roughness. Their lips disconnected when he lifted the shirt above her head. Bosco looked at her bra then smiled as he roughly pushed her on the bed. Faith let out a soft scream when she hit the mattress and smiled and smiled at him. Bosco climbed between her legs and kissed her neck as he hand wandered down her body and between her legs. She moaned and threw her head back to give him more access for her neck.

"I'm glad you came over." He huffed as he sat up and took his boxers off.

"I planned on it ever since you told me that you had feelings for me in the RMP." She said, out of breath and helped him take her panties off.

"Why didn't you just tell me how you felt then?"

"Cause this way is better." She said and grabbed the back of his head and brought it down to her and kissed his lips. "Don't you think?"

"I wouldn't have gotten shot but I guess I need the challenge." He said and grunted at the soreness of his chest. Bosco looked down at Faith's face and smiled. "Yeah... it's better this way." He kissed her lips as he reached into his nightstand and grabbed a condom. "You sure you wanna do this?"

"Just shut up and hurry! I'm gonna burst!" She moaned and looked into his eyes as they began the sweet love making.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Sorry but you didn't think I'd tell you who got shot in this chapter did you? Ha-ha, love you. Please leave me some feedback.


	9. Infidelity

**CHAPTER NINE**

* * *

"_You have reached the voicemail box of: 212-555-1496-"_

Emily sighed and closed her cell phone. She tried to call her father's cell phone too but that went to voicemail without any rings. She was starting to get worried; even if Faith was at work she would answer her phone. Or call her after she left five messages. She stood up and looked at her little brother who was doing his homework at the dining room table.

"Let's go Charlie." She said and stood up.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to Mrs. Wilson's apartment." She said and grabbed her Hollister purse.

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Stop asking so many questions! And don't worry about it!" She pushed him out of the apartment and locked the door. Emily knocked on their neighbor's apartment and the woman was happy to look over Charlie. She left the apartment building and tried both her parents' cell phones before she headed to Bosco's apartment.

Emily climbed the stairs of the apartment building and looked up at the 28 floor complex. She buzzed Bosco's apartment number and waited for an answer. She tried again but still didn't get an answer. A woman on her cell phone was coming out of the building and Emily took that opportunity to walk into the building. She took the elevator all the way up to the sixth floor and looked around when she got there.

The hallway was quiet but that wasn't odd because it was in the middle of the day and a lot of people were at work. She came to the apartment door and let out a sigh and knocked then put her ear up to the door and listened to hear any movement inside. There wasn't any sound coming from inside. She looked down at her watch, they could have gone to work but she didn't know if Bosco would go if he was injured. Emily tried the doorknob and it was locked.

"Bosco it's Emily!" She called and knocked a little harder then listened again.

She let out a sigh and tried to call her mother's cell phone again. Emily took the phone away from her ear when she heard her mother's phone ringing from inside the apartment. "Mom!" She called and banged on the door. "Mom! It's Emily!" She balled up her fist and hit the door as hard as she could.

After a while she decided to give up and she walked back to the elevator and rode it down. Emily swiftly left the building and looked for Bosco's phone number in her phone because her mother had given it in case of an emergency. She turned her head, not seeing Fred's black truck parked in an alley behind Bosco's apartment building. She let out a sigh when there wasn't an answer.

"Bosco this is Emily!" She said in a panicked voice. "I don't know where my mom or dad are. I went by your apartment and my mom must have left her phone there. But if you hear from them will you please tell them to call me. I'm worried. Ok bye." She closed her phone and kept walking.

"Hey Lieu, we got one in for disorderly." Sully said as Davis hauled their prisoner off to the lock-up.

"Nice police work." Lieutenant Swersky said with a smile.

"Yeah right." Sully laughed.

Emily walked into the Precinct and looked around. She saw Sully and had known him for years. She knew that he would help her find her parents and Bosco. "Hi," she said softly when she approached the two men. They looked down at her. "I'm..."

"Yokas' daughter?" Swersky asked and looked at Sully.

"Yeah." She said softly.

"What can we do for you Emily?" Sully asked.

"I can't find my mom." She said softly and they looked at her oddly. "Or my dad or Bosco."

Swersky looked at her oddly then over at Sully. "Well, your dad called about an hour ago and said that your mom was too sick to come to work." He said and crossed his arms over his chest. "And Bosco is off for three days because he got shot."

"So how did your dad call in sick for your mom if they're both missing? And Bosco is too." Sully said and looked at his boss.

"Oh my gawd." Emily whispered and they both looked down at her. "He knows."

"Knows what?" Swersky asked.

"You think he found out?" Sully asked Emily.

"You know too?!" She shouted.

"Know what?!" Swersky asked louder.

"Yeah Davis and I found out at the hospital a couple days ago when he was brought in after he was shot." He answered.

"Oh..." Emily put her head down.

"What's going on?" Davis asked as he walked up behind his partner.

"Yokas and her husband AND Boscorelli are missing." Sully answered and Davis looked down at Emily. "And she thinks that Fred found out."

"Oh... oh." He said and his eyes widened.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!" Swersky yelled and they all looked at him.

Emily put her head down and Sully put his hand on her shoulder. "We should do this where we have some privacy." He said and they all walked to the Lieutenant's office. Davis closed the door after they were all in and Sully turned to Emily. "Do you want to tell him or should I?" He asked softly.

"Bosco and my mom are... having an affair." She blurted out and his eyes widened.

"Oh gawd." Swersky said and put his hand on his forehead. He looked at Emily then over at the two officers. "How long has this been going on?"

"A little over a year." She answered and the men looked at one another. "I went over there earlier today and told Bosco to end it with her because I didn't want my parents to get a divorce." She wiped a tear that came out of her eye. "My parents work so hard so that my brother and I can have normal lives! I knew that Bosco was going to screw that up so I wanted them to end it... so I blackmailed them."

"When was the last time you saw your father?" Sully asked.

"This morning before work. We have the day off... it's a waiver day."

"Ok we need to get some units over to Boscorelli's apartment. Sullivan and Davis, I want you guys to stay with Emily here until I get back." Swersky said as he grabbed his coat.

"Yes sir." The two officer's said and led Emily out of the office and watched as Swersky and an officer went out to an RMP. "Do you want a soda or something?" Davis asked and she shook her head without looking at him.

"They're gonna be all right Emily." Sully said and squeezed her shoulder.

"I hope so." She said as she began crying again.

"Your mom is the toughest cop I know." He said as he ushered her to a chair. "Not the toughest female cop... THE toughest cop that I know." He sat down in front of her and she just stared at him and nodded again.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	10. Betrayal

**CHAPTER TEN**

* * *

_Faith opened her eyes and looked over at Bosco. His arm was drooped over her body just like almost every time they woke up beside each other. She tried to move from beneath him but he was like a dead body. She let out a sigh and smiled then looked over at the clock. Fred and the kids had already left for work so she needed to get up and call him so it was looking like she was coming home from a 16-hour shift. Faith finally escaped from Bosco's hold and he didn't even stir when his head hit the nightstand next to the bed. Faith shook her head with a smile and grabbed her robe and walked into the living room. She searched her purse for her cell phone then looked for Fred's number._

"_Hello?"_

_She cleared her throat and looked back at the bedroom door. "Fred it's me."_

"_You home yet?"_

"_Yeah I just got in." She lied and looked around at the mail that was sitting on the table in front of her. "I just wanted to call and check in with you. I got home a couple minutes ago."_

"_So you have today off then right?"_

_Faith bit her lip and looked down at her fingernails. "No, they need us back out there at three."_

_He shook his head and ran his hand over his bald head. "That's not right Faith! You just worked a friggin' 16-hour shift and they expect you to go back at three and work another eight hour shift! There has to be something in the rule books about this!"_

"_Don't worry about it Fred." Faith said and turned her head a little when she felt Bosco tug her hair and tip her head back. His lips covered her neck and she tried not to moan. He covered her mouth as he groped her body and Faith's eyes slipped shut. "Stop." She mumbled underneath his hand._

"_Faith?" Fred called in the phone._

_She pushed him away then took a couple steps forward. "Yeah! I'm here Fred!" She turned to Bosco and shook her head. He just raised his eyebrow and crept toward her with a devious smile on his face. He grabbed her by the hips and tossed her on the counter then stood between her legs. "Ow!" Faith screamed when she slammed her head on the cabinet doors._

"_What's going on Faith?"_

"_Nothing... I..." She moaned and bit her lip. "I gotta go Fred! I'll call you back later!" She closed her phone and threw it. "You know I hate when you do that!" She whimpered_

"_It's better this way." Bosco moaned and brought her hips closer to his._

* * *

Emily was biting her nail as she watched Sully from where she was sitting. He and Davis were in the lock-up doing paperwork and were talking about the current situation. She knew exactly what they were talking about because they would occasionally look over her way. She scratched her head and looked down at her cell phone. She just wanted it to ring and be her mom or her dad or Bosco and say that they were all together getting her presents or something.

She was sick and tired of sitting there and having them talking about her. So Emily stood up and walked to the lock-up and stood in the doorway looking at the two officer's as they finished their paperwork. "What's going on?" She asked and they both looked at her. "Does that Lieutenant know anything? Has he found my parents?"

"Not yet Emily." Sully said and looked at his partner. "Why don't you go get a soda or something?"

"I don't want a soda! I wanna know where my parents are!" She screamed.

Davis looked at his partner and they both let out a sigh. "Look," Sully said and pulled up a chair in front of her. "I promise you, the first thing that I hear from Lieutenant Swersky, I will tell you. We're gonna find your parents and Bosco all right?"

"Sorry," she said and wiped her eyes.

"We're gonna find them." Sully said.

Davis looked up when he saw Swersky enter the Precinct. He glanced over at his partner then walked over to his boss. "You find anything?"

"Where's Yokas' daughter?" Swersky asked, looking around.

"In the lock-up with Sully. She's really scared. She won't sit still. She's really worried about her folks." He scratched his head and looked back at the Lieutenant. "What's the word Lieu?"

Sully brought Emily into a hug as she began crying and looked over toward his partner and Swersky. He watched Davis as he looked back toward them and he didn't look happy. "Hey, the Lieutenant is back." Sully said, pulling Emily away from him. "I need to go talk to him for a minute then I will come back and tell you everything he told me."

"Ok." She whispered.

He stood up and hurried out the room and stood next to his partner. "Any sign of them?"

Swersky let out a sigh and nodded. "We found them." He said and stared at Sully's voice. The officer knew that it wasn't good news. "The CSI's said that they were both probably dead before they hit the floor." He scratched the back of his head as Sully closed his eyes tight and shook his head. "They are bringing the husband in now."

"They caught him?" Davis asked.

"He was in the apartment." Swersky answered and let out a sigh.

"Damn." Sully said and they all looked back at Emily who was wiping her nose with a tissue. "Poor kid... her mother's dead and her father has her blood on his hands." He let out a sigh. "He's not even gonna make it to trial."

"He murdered two cops." Davis said as he shook his head. "Doesn't matter that they were having an affair, there are alternative ways to cope."

"Who is gonna tell her?"

"I will." Sully answered quickly and looked at the other two. "I need to do this."

Davis patted his partner's back as Sully walked slowly toward the lock-up. He was trying not to show the sadness on his face but it was hard to hide. He took a deep breath and reached for the door knob...

* * *

To Be Continued...


	11. Duplicity

**CHAPTER TEN**

* * *

"_I can't believe you're doing this!" Bosco said and shook his head._

"_I don't have a choice Bosco!"_

"_Everybody has a choice Faith!" He screamed back._

_She let out a sigh and looked down at her hands then back up at him. He was pacing in front of her with his hands on his hips. "I promise that if I pass then I will Fred and you and I can move in together. The kids can move in with us and we can get a big house-"_

"_You're not gonna tell Fred! We've already been through this! Whenever I get mad you always bring up telling him!"_

"_It's so complicated Bosco!"_

"_If this thing that we have going on is so complicated then maybe we should end it!"_

"_Don't say that!" She shouted and stood up. "I know you don't mean that Bosco!"_

_He shook his head and looked at the ground. "We've been partners for almost 10 years now Faith... I... I don't want to ride with anyone else."_

"_I've always wanted to become a Sergeant. Just think of how great it would be for me to be your boss and not Jason Christopher."_

"_I'd have to have another partner." He said and sighed._

_Faith stood in front of him and put her arms around his waist as she laid her head on his chest. "I know you hate it now but I think you will like it later."_

"_You can't make me feel better about throwing away 10 years. It's been you and me for 10 years in 55 David..."_

"_Yeah but look what we will be gaining from it." She looked up in his eyes and he glared down at her. "We won't have to hide our relationship anymore. We can live together and not hide from Fred or spend anymore nights away from each other. We can get married or whatever. Anything you want."_

"_I'm never getting married." He said and looked away from her._

"_Oh really?" She backed up from him. "So I guess since this relationship isn't going anywhere I should just leave and we can break it off then?"_

"_Get over here." He said, pulling her by her belt. Bosco passionately kissed Faith on her lips and held her head with his hands. "I hate the way you break me." He said and she smiled at him then they kissed again. "All right, you wanna take the Sergeant's test then go ahead... but I want everything you just said... and more. I wanna baby."_

"_I'm not getting pregnant again."_

"_I'm not letting my family name die with me. Only God knows how many girls Mikey has gotten pregnant but I want a real baby. I wanna son and I want him to pass on our name."_

_Faith just smiled as she listened to him talk. "There you go... using that Boscorelli charm on me." She said, shaking her head and kissed him again._

* * *

"Dr. Gallagher, I'm Lieutenant Swersky. This is Officer Sullivan and Officer Davis." He said and shook the Medical Examiner's hand. "Officer Yokas and Boscorelli worked with us."

"Sorry for your loss." He said and walked over to Bosco's body.

"Oh gawd." Davis said when he saw his colleague and friend lying dead on the table. He put his hand over his mouth and closed his eyes as he tried to pull himself together.

"You all right?" Dr. Gallagher asked.

"It's hard for him. He and Boscorelli were close friends." Sully said and watched his partner walk out of the room his hand over his stomach. "So what's the rundown doc?"

"Well they were both shot with a M11 Semi-Automatic Pistol that the detectives told me was Officer Yokas' service pistol." He looked up at the two who were just staring down at Bosco's body. "Officer Boscorelli was shot seven times. Once in the right hand, three times in the left leg, twice in the chest who were considered possibly fatal and the shot in neck which we think was the fatal shot." He stopped and looked up again.

"Did he suffer?" Swersky asked.

"No. Not at all. He was dead when the bullet hit him. He died immediately."

Sully rubbed his forehead and looked at his boss who was sweating as he looked at Bosco's face. "I found something very interesting about Officer Yokas."

"What's that?"

"Well, while I was doing her autopsy I found that she was approximately 12 weeks pregnant."

The two looked up at him with their eyes wide. They looked at each other then down at Faith's body. "Are you sure?"

"Yes sir." He said. "Now she was shot eight times with the same weapon."

"Fifteen shots fired?" Sully looked over at his boss again. "Faith's gun was a 12-round." He looked at the M.E. "He reloaded."

"Looks like it." Dr. Gallagher said.

"What was her fatal wound?" Swersky asked.

"The one to the side of the head." He said and pointed to a small hole right below her hairline. "She also died instantly." He paused and looked at the two men who were staring blankly down at Faith's pale face. "Did you catch the guy who did this?"

"Yeah he was at the scene." Swersky said and rubbed his head. "It was her husband... these two were having an affair."

"It was his baby?"

The two nodded as they stared down at the two lovers lying on separate tables beside each other. "Now I guess we have a motive." Sully said and shook his head. "What the hell am I gonna tell Emily?"

"Don't tell her about the baby." Swersky said as he waved off the M.E and they walked out of the room. "It's too early and it's too much for her to take."

"I can't believe all of this is happening."

"I can't believe you and Davis knew about this and didn't tell me!" Swersky said as Davis came out of the bathroom.

"We didn't know about the baby Lieu!"

"Whoa, what are you guys talking about? What baby?" Davis asked.

The two men sighed and looked over at the young officer. "Yokas was about 12 weeks pregnant. It most likely was Bosco's baby." Sully said and Davis put his hand over his mouth as he looked toward the doors. "What are you gonna tell Emily?"

"Nothing!" Swersky said as he started walking toward the elevator. "This pregnancy thing doesn't leave the three of us! I don't want this getting out and making them look bad! We have a prisoner to make sure makes it to trial and an officer's two kids who we need to take care of before someone comes and gets them!"

"You called Yokas' parents?" Davis asked.

"I have to find a number first." He said and ran his hand over his head. A flash of Bosco's pale face on the table flashed through his head and he grabbed the rail and shook his head. "Dammit Bosco." He whispered.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	12. Untrustworthy

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

* * *

"_This is so unreal... I'm gonna be a daddy." Bosco said with a smile as he traced Faith's belly with his finger._

"_I can't believe I'm pregnant again... with Maurice Boscorelli's baby." Faith replied and smiled back at him. They were lying in his bath tub and she was sitting between his legs and had her head on his chest. The lights in the bathroom were off but they had lit some candles before they got in the tub. "You think it's gonna be a boy or girl?"_

"_I told you... I wanna boy."_

"_Yeah I can't see you with anything else."_

"_My little boy," he rubbed Faith's stomach with a proud smile. "So what's the plan on this Fred thing?"_

"_I don't know after we grounded Emily for skipping school, he's been pressuring me about having sex or being around him. I want to tell him as soon as possible before I really start showing. I'm only 11 weeks and I already got this little pooch." She put her hands on her tiny bump._

"_Are you sure it's mine?" Bosco asked._

_Faith turned her head and stared up at him. "Yeah Bosco... I told you, Fred and I haven't been together since you and I have."_

"_I just want to make sure that I'm not getting excited for nothing."_

"_Don't worry." She said and laid her head back on his chest. "So what do you wanna do now? I mean after I tell Fred, what do you wanna do about everything?"_

_He shrugged and wrapped his arms around her chest. "I know Ma will be pissed at me if I keep it hidden from her for too long so I think we should tell her soon. Then get an apartment together cause this place is way too small for three people."_

"_What about Charlie and Emily?"_

"_Do you think they're gonna wanna stay here after they find out that Mommy has been sleeping with Uncle Bosco?"_

"_I don't know about Emily but I don't think Charlie will care. He's always loved you."_

"_He'll probably think different when he knows that I broke up his family."_

"_Well, I will have to tell him that Uncle Bosco makes his mommy happy." She said and rubbed his muscular arms. "I love you Bos."_

_He smiled. "Really?"_

"_Why do you always do that?" She asked and he chuckled. "Every time I tell you I love you, you gotta ask me if I really do."_

"_I love you too Faith." He said and kissed the side of her head and smiled. "You are the mother of my child right?" He looked down at her and she smiled then kissed him. "That's weird to say... this is gonna be an interesting nine months."_

"_It's gonna be a weird rest of our lives." She said and closed her eyes._

* * *

"Sully?" Emily said when she saw that they had come back from the morgue.

"Hey," he said in an uneasy voice and looked over at Swersky who walked to his office. "Your brother here?"

"Yeah he's in the bathroom. Our neighbor brought him by a couple minutes ago and I told him what happened." She looked up at his face and could tell that something was wrong and he was hiding it from her. "So... how did everything go? I mean I know it didn't go good but..."

"It was... hard." He said and cleared his throat.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... just a little hard to see someone there who you know."

"No... Something else is wrong. What aren't you telling me?"

He cleared his throat again. "Nothing Emily. Nothings wrong."

"Did they find something wrong with my mom or Bosco?" She looked up at him with sad eyes.

Sully looked back at Davis who was staring at their interaction. He walked to the locker room when he caught his partner's gaze. Sully looked at Swersky's closed office door and let out a sigh. "You have close friends Emily? I mean really close friends that you see almost every day?"

"Well... yeah sure. I have lots of friends at school."

"All right, well just imagine how hard it would be to see one of those friends lying on a table in front of you. I've known Bosco his whole career. I trained him fresh out of the academy." He paused and looked down at the floor. "And seeing him on that table today... well it wasn't easy for me."

She stared at him then covered her face with her hands. "This is all my fault!" She cried.

"None of this is your fault." He said and put his hand on her shoulder.

"If I hadn't gone to Bosco's house that day! Or called my mom before my dad got over there! This never would have happened!"

Sully looked up at her with a confused look on his face. "Did you see your dad before he went over there?"

"Yeah." She said softly and sniffled. "He came home when Mom was in the shower. He went into the bedroom and told us to not tell Mom that he was there. He said that he had a surprise for her." She shook her head. "I thought they were gonna work things out... that's why I went to Bosco's house to tell him to stay away from her."

He slowly nodded. "Did you ever tell your Dad about your mom and Bosco?"

"No... I tried a bunch of times but couldn't get it out."

He nodded again. Sully looked over and saw Charlie coming back from the bathroom. His eyes and nose were bright red. "Where's my dad?" He asked softly.

Sully looked at Emily and she shook her head at him. "Uh... do you guys know your grandparents address or phone number?"

"Yeah I have it in my cell phone... but we don't want to go out there." Emily said.

"Why not?"

"Cause we wanna stay here." She answered. "Can't we stay at your house Sully?"

"Oh gosh guys I'm gonna be here working on this for a while."

"Please don't make us go out there." Charlie peeped.

"Why don't you guys wanna go out there?"

"Because our mom liked you." Emily said as tears ran down her eyes and Charlie covered his face. "She said that you were a good cop and a good friend." She looked at her brother and wiped her face. "Besides Grandma Mona won't understand..."

Sully let out a sigh and looked toward his boss' door as some officials walked in. "Let me talk to Swersky."

Emily nodded as he started to stand up. "Where's dad? Why can't we stay with him?" Charlie asked and Sully looked over at Emily.

He sat back down and scooted his chair closer to the young boy. "Charlie I want you to listen to me..." He said and put his hand on his shoulder.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	13. Fraudulence

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

* * *

"_You know someone is going to see us together," Bosco said in an uneasy voice as he looked around the crowded mall._

"_After the last couple days, I don't care." Faith said as she held onto his hand. "We are in love... we're having a baby. If someone sees us then it's meant to be that I tell Fred tonight." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Bosco looked at her sideways and shook his head. "What do you wanna look at first?"_

"_Nothing. You know I hate shopping. You're the one who said I just had to come with you."_

"_Well, I'm gonna need some bigger clothes. I'm already showing a little. Fred doesn't suspect anything yet."_

"_If you would just tell him then we wouldn't have to worry about it."_

"_Time baby." She said and stroked his arm. "Just give me a little more time and he'll know. Then I can move out of that place and get my own."_

"_Get your own my ass. I don't want my son sleeping away from me every night. You will move in with me or we'll have to find a bigger place."_

"_Bos we already talked about this. I have two other kids. Two older kids who need a lot more space. I need to get a big apartment for the four of us. I'm not gonna be able to afford a three bedroom on my pay but I may be able to swing a two bedroom."_

"_What happened to your Sergeant's plan?"_

"_It's gonna be kind of hard to get a Sergeant's job with an enlarged belly." She laughed._

"_I'd hire you."_

"_You'd hire me for a lot of things."_

_He chuckled and looked over at her glowing face. "I wouldn't have to pay you for some of the stuff that you've done." He smacked her butt and Faith shot him a glare then kissed his lips. _

"_Let's go in here." Faith said and dragged him into a baby store with a smile on her face. "Oh my gosh... I haven't done this in such a long time."_

"_There are so many things babies need." He said and looked at a white layette._

"_Yeah we're gonna need bottles, diapers, wipes, formula, pacifiers, blankets, a crib, a stroller and clothes." She ran her hand through her hair as she looked at some infant dresses. "Babe look." She held up the tiny dress and he just slowly nodded. "What? You don't like it."_

"_No I don't. I'm having a boy and no boy of mine will be in a dress."_

"_Bosco what are you gonna do if it's a girl?"_

"_It's not gonna be." He said in a stubborn tone._

"_It might be. There's a 50 percent chance that it's going to be."_

"_Faith you know the last person in the Boscorelli family that was a girl was my grandmother. She and my grandfather had three boys. My dad and my two uncles and they got married and had kids. My dad had Mikey and me and I have two cousins and they are boys. So there is only a one percent chance that the baby is going to be a girl."_

_She just stared at him and shook her head then went back to looking at baby clothes._

* * *

Fred glared over at the officer after he was pushed into the interrogation room. He sat on the chair and wiped the blood from his nose and shook his head. He looked up at the detective who walked into the room. "You bastards think you're gonna scare me by giving me a little beating?" He asked with a teasing chuckle. "You think I'm not gonna go to the media with this? Make you all look like a bunch of animals who beat any prisoner who comes in here?"

"You're not just any prisoner Yokas." Detective Jensen said and put his hands on the table and leaned toward Fred. "You're a cop killer and a son of a bitch."

"Ooh. That one hurt." He said sarcastically and glared up at the detective who had his eyes narrowed at him. Fred just calmly stared back at him then a small smirk began to form on his lips. "You can't get it out of your head can you? Them just laying there in each others blood... I gotta say, it was a scene I'll never forget."

"Shut the hell up!" Jensen said and slammed a binder down on the table then pulled up a chair.

"Where's your little tape recorder? Don't you guys usually record interviews?"

"Not this time." He said as he opened the binder and flipped through some of the pages. "All the rules are different when it involves a cop killer."

"The media is gonna be all over this."

"No they're not."

"Yeah they are. I have the right to a trial. I will have my day in court. You think I don't hear what you guys are saying about me around here? I will never see the light of another day and I won't make it to trial. I've asked for a lawyer several times and you guys haven't called him. You all think I'm an idiot because I killed two cops and waited there for you guys to arrest me. I was married to a cop. I know the system. I listened to her all night about how you guys run things around here... So go ahead, beat me, kill me, do whatever you want to me but know this... it's not going to go unheard." He smiled.

Jensen stared at Fred with a dark glare then looked down at the binder. "You're not gonna go to court when you plead guilty Yokas."

"Who says I'm gonna plead guilty."

"Oh come on!" He screamed and stood up. "You were in the apartment next to the bodies! You had the gun next to you! You already confessed to murder! We got you Yokas! We got you!"

"You don't have anything." He said softly and looked down at his nails. "Where's your little tape recorder?" He looked down at the table then at Fred who was still smiling. He gave Jensen a little wave and another smirk. "Where's that confession now?"

"I got over 50 cops who know you're guilty."

"And I got a lot of money of my wife's savings in the bank to afford a very nice lawyer who could beat that without breaking a sweat.

"You're not gonna win this Yokas."

"No I think you're the one who isn't gonna win this Jensen!" He smacked his hands on the table and glared up at him.

"Ballistics Fred. There are fingerprints on the gun and your prints are all over the apartment."

"Of course they are. I was there. I was framed." He smiled and Jensen just shook his head. "And the prints on the gun are Faith's. I was wearing gloves when I shot them. I put the gun down and took the gloves off." He paused and looked around. "What you guys think I don't watch CSI?!" He laughed.

Jensen stood behind Fred and threw his arm around his neck and slammed his head on the table. "You murdered two police officers from this precinct! You're not getting off this! I don't care if I have to invest EVERYTHING I have in this case! I'm gonna make sure you pay!" He shouted.

Fred chuckled as a couple officers came in and pulled Jensen off him. "This isn't over you son of a bitch!" He screamed after him as they dragged him out of the room.

* * *

To Be Continued


	14. Dishonest

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

* * *

Sully let out a sigh when he almost nodded off again. He looked down at his watch then rolled his eyes when he realized it was 2:30 in the morning. He gawked over at Emily and Charlie who were lying on his bed asleep. Charlie was sprawled out taking up most of the bed as Emily lay curled up in a ball on her side of the large bed. Sully got up from his seat in his favorite recliner and stood in the doorway, watching the children sleep.

_Gawd... they have to be going through the worst times in their life. Screw puberty and getting bullied in high school; they lost their mother who was having an affair and pregnant with her loves baby. And to top that all off, their father is the one who killed them... poor kids._

Sully walked to the kitchen and poured himself another cup of coffee. Before he could put the creamer in the cup, he heard a whimpering sound com from his bedroom. He hurried back and found Emily thrashing around in her sleep. Charlie was woken up by her movement and he watched in horror as his older sister now screamed as she tossed and turned in the bed. He looked up at Sully who was just as shocked as he watched Emily. When she rolled off the bed and hit the floor is when she woke up from her nightmare. Sully slowly inched his way to her side, not to scare her.

"Emily! Calm down! It was just a dream!" Sully shouted over her cries.

"Mom! Mom!" She cried and looked around the room. "I want my mom! Where's my mom?!"

"She's not here Emily!" Sully said in a loud voice and put her in his arms and tried to comfort her but she kept pushing him away and crying for her mother. "She's gone Emily..." He said and she stopped pushing him. "She's gone..." He repeated quietly.

Emily slowly looked up at him and shook her head. "It's all my fault." She whispered.

"No! I already told you before Emily! NONE of this is your fault! You did not make your dad do this!"

"I told him!" She blurted out and stared into Sully's eyes. He looked back at her with a confused stare. "When I found out that Bosco was hurt and my mom was going to stay at the hospital with him, I got so mad because I told her that she needed to end it when him or I was gonna tell daddy." She shook her head and let out a sob. "So I told my dad... He didn't believe me and got mad at me for lying. Then he went up to the hospital the next day and that's when he found out." She looked up at Sully and shook her head. "If it wasn't for me, my mom would still be here!"

Before Sully could reply, Charlie spoke up. "This is all your fault!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "If it wasn't for you, Mommy and Uncle Bosco would still be alive! I hate you!"

"Charlie! Calm down!" Sully shouted.

"I'm sorry Charlie! I was trying to save US! I didn't want them to get a divorce!" Emily cried. "I didn't know daddy was going to kill them!"

"You probably wanted them to die! I know you hate Bosco and you love daddy more than mommy! This is all your fault Emily!"

"Everybody be quiet now!" Sully yelled.

They both stopped yelling but Charlie continued to glare at his sister as she sat in Sully's arms sobbing. "Look... this is nobodies fault... Your dad... I don't know him personally but... to me it seems like he is very disturbed about your mom and Bosco's relationship. This had nothing to do with you guys."

"What's gonna happen to my dad?" Charlie asked.

"The detectives are gonna talk to him tonight about his side of the story. I really don't know what will happen to him after that." He said as he got up from the floor and sat on the edge of his bed.

"He's going to jail right?"

Sully looked at Emily and sighed. "Yeah... he killed two people."

"When I went to the bathroom at the police building earlier I heard some guys say that Yokas wasn't going to live to see his court date." Charlie said softly and they both looked at him in shock. "Is that true? Are they gonna kill my dad?"

"No... Of course not." He shook his head.

"Then why would they say that?"

"Come and sit down on the bed. Sit next to each other." He paused and looked down at the sheets. "Your mom and Bosco meant a lot to us at the five-five. We're all really close over there. We have each others back on the streets. We're like a big family... And when someone hurts a member of our family... we all react differently. Some people like me just deal with it quietly and in their own way. Others are angry and want to seek revenge."

"They're not gonna hurt him are they?"

He slowly shook his head. "No. Nothings gonna happen to your dad." He said, standing up.

"When can we see him?" Emily asked as they all walked to the kitchen.

"I don't know. They probably took him down to Central Booking already." He said looking at his watch again. "Cop Killers are usually held on no bail." He stopped and looked over at the two children. "Sorry."

"Do we have to go to Grandma Yokas or Grandma Mitchell's when daddy goes to jail?"

"I'm not sure, that's up to them and a court."

"Can we stay here with you?" Charlie asked with a sad grin.

Sully chuckled at the young boys' question. "No... You guys can't stay here with me. Your grandparents would probably have a fit if they knew you guys were over here tonight." He paused. "I have no rights to you guys. I'm not a blood relative... plus I work terrible hours."

"Well, maybe we could work something out." Emily said.

"No judge in their right mind would give me custody of you guys." He said and took a sip of his coffee. "You guys should go get some sleep."

"Every time I close my eyes I see my mom." Emily whispered.

"I miss her so much." Charlie cried and put his hands over his face. Sully lowered his head and put his hand on Charlie's shoulder and squeezed it. "I'm always gonna miss her."

"She wouldn't want us to cry Charlie." Emily said and hugged him as she herself cried. "You know mom... she would never want us to cry or be hurt." She closed her eyes tight as she held her sobbing brother. "I miss you Mom..." She whispered softly.

* * *

_It took months for me to sleep through the entire night without thinking about my mom and Bosco. They were laid to rest beside each other two days after they were murdered. My dad was convicted of two counts of first degree murder and was sentenced to two consecutive life sentences without the possibility of parole. Charlie and I were forced to live with Grandma Yokas because Grandma and Grandpa Mitchell have a history of abusing alcohol. We still see Sully though which was the most important thing for Charlie and I. He picks us up on his days off and we will either go see a movie or go to dinner or just sit at his apartment and talk about our Mom and Bosco. There was some funny stuff that my mom did at work that she never told us about. Bosco was quite a character too._

_I miss my mom so much... There were so many things that I never got to tell her. I know I will see her again and the one thing I am going to tell her that I never did enough when she was alive is... I love you Mom._

_Forgive me, watch over me, God bless you... love always... Emily._

* * *

The End.


End file.
